icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 Canadian Junior Hockey Season
This is a list of 2016-17 Canadian junior hockey seasons by league. Leagues Major Junior *2016-17 OHL Season *2016-17 QMJHL Season *2016-17 WHL Season Junior A *2016-17 AJHL Season *2016-17 BCHL Season *2016-17 CCHL Season *2016-17 MJAHL Season *2016-17 MJHL Season *2016-17 NOJHL Season *2016-17 OJHL Season *2016-17 QJHL Season *2016-17 SIJHL Season *2016-17 SJHL Season Junior B The Thunder Bay Junior B Hockey League was renamed the Lakehead Junior Hockey League during the 2016 off season The Estrie-Mauricie Junior AA Hockey League appears to have folded as three of the five remaining members joined the Laurentides-Lanaudiere Junior AA Hockey League and one joining the Chaudiere-Appalaches Junior AA Hockey League. The Quebec Est Junior AA Hockey League appears to have folded after one season with no teams moving to other leagues. *2016-17 CalJHL Season *2016-17 CAJAAHL Season *2016-17 CapJHL Season *2016-17 CCHL2 Season *2016-17 CJAAHL Season *2016-17 GOJHL Season *2016-17 HJBHL Season *2016-17 IJHL Season *2016-17 KJHL Season *2016-17 KIJHL Season *2016-17 LJHL Season *2016-17 LLJAAHL Season *2016-17 LSLJAAHL Season *2016-17 MJAAHL Season *2016-17 NBJHL Season (Mixed level Junior B and Junior C league) *2016-17 NEAJBHL Season *2016-17 NWJHL Season *2016-17 NSJHL Season *2016-17 PacJHL Season *2016-17 PJHL Season *2016-17 SJJHL Season *2016-17 SLSJJAAHL Season *2016-17 VIJHL Season Junior C This will be the first season of the Provincial Junior Hockey League which put all eight of the OHA's Junior C leagues under one umbrella with standardized rules for member leagues. The Rive-Sud Junior A Hockey League appears to have been replaced by or renamed the Richelieu Valley Junior A Hockey League The Boucherville Junior A Hockey League appears not to be playing this season as the league website is no longer active. The league was considered a recreational league as it had players in the league up to the age of 24. Hockey Boucerville is entering a team in the Richelieu Valley Junior A Hockey League (Boucherville Seigneurs) *2016-17 CalJCHL Season *2016-17 HEJAHL Season *2016-17 HTJHL Season *2016-17 LJAHL Season *2016-17 LSLJAHL Season *2016-17 MaurJAHL Season *2016-17 MontJAHL Season *2016-17 NCJHL Season *2016-17 NJHL Season *2016-17 NSJCHL Season *2016-17 OSFJAHL Season *2016-17 PEIJHL Season *2016-17 ProvJHL Season *2016-17 QVJCHL Season *2016-17 RJAHL Season *2016-17 RNJAHL Season *2016-17 RVJAHL Season (formerly RSJAHL) *2016-17 SLSJJAHL Season *2016-17 YMJAHL Season Junior D The Orford-Saint-Francois Junior B Hockey League is not operating for the 2016-17 season. *2016-17 LJBHL Season *2016-17 LSLJBHL Season *2016-17 MaurJBHL Season *2016-17 MontJBHL Season *2016-17 RJBHL Season *2016-17 RNJBHL Season *2016-17 RVJBHL Season *2016-17 YMJBHL Season Other Junior *2016-17 MMJHL Season Independent *2016-17 GMJHL Season AAU/United Hockey Union Two leagues with teams from Canada joined two new AAU sponsored leagues for the 2016-17 season. *2016-17 CPJHL Season *2016-17 NCPHL Season Championships National/Regional *2017 Memorial Cup - National Major Junior *2017 Royal Bank Cup - National Junior A *2017 Western Canada Cup - Western Junior A *2017 Dudley Hewitt Cup - Central Junior A *2017 Fred Page Cup - Eastern Junior A *2017 Keystone Cup - Western Junior B *2017 Don Johnson Memorial Cup - Maritime Junior B *2017 Maritime-Hockey North Junior C Championships - Maritime/Nunavut Junior C Provincial The Clarence Schmalz Cup is now the championship trophy for the Provincial Junior Hockey League as the eight leagues that previous competed for it are now amalgamated into one large league with the league champion now winning the trophy *2017 Coupe Dodge -Quebec Junior B *2017 Cyclone Taylor Cup - British Columbia Junior B *2017 Russ Barnes Trophy - Alberta Junior B *2017 Alberta Junior C Playoffs See Also *2014-15 Canadian Junior Hockey Season *2015-16 Canadian Junior Hockey Season *2016-17 American Junior Hockey Season *2016-17 Canadian Senior Season *2016-17 North American Professional Season Category:2017 in hockey Category:Canadian Junior Hockey League Category:Canadian Hockey League Category:Canadian Junior B Hockey